


Level 1 start.

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: (i'm actually pansexual but still.), Alternate Universe - No Squip, Getting stoned in Michaels basement, Heere we go, High confessions, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to get that joke in some where, I ship these two so much, Sorry Not Sorry, Weed, almost everyone is gay, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neither of them has had the courage to confess ... until todayturns out all they needed was a joint.





	Level 1 start.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys. So this is the first fanfiction I had to reload re-uploaded a few times reasons so that might be why it seems familiar if you actually read it the first time.
> 
> I know it's bad but just bear with me okay
> 
> I'll rewrite soon.

Michael and Jeremy had just found out that both of them passed their midterms which called for a celebration! And for Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere a celebration pretty much always meant getting stoned in Michael's basement.

They had both been smoking for a while so there were good and high as they crazily talked nonsense.

"Hey Micheal," Jeremy said, high as fuck "Ya know what I love?...... DOGS." Jeremy said as Michael took another hit

"ppphhht furry" Michael muttered under his breath.

"Fuck you."

micheal hummed in response. "Well, ya know what I love?"Michael said, not knowing that this was going to change his life.

"Wha?" Jeremy asked as he took a hit.

"You!" Micheal blurted out abruptly.

"I love you too!" Jeremy said not having a care in the world

but then they both paused, realizing that they had both just told the boy they liked the truth. As Micheal freaked out internally while still keeping his cool demeanor Jeremy decided to just go with it and hope Michael did too.

D-do you mean that?" Jeremy asked worried that Micheal would be joking.

"Yes." Micheal said without an ounce of hesitation. How quickly he responded told Jeremy all he needed to know. Jeremy got up to go to the bathroom, leaving them both alone with their thoughts. ' OH MY GOD WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED.' Jeremy's head was racing with a million thoughts 'AHHHHHHHHHH HE SAID YES. WTF DO I DO?' This filled Jeremy's head for five minutes before he realized his mistake.......

"OH SHIT I LEFT MICHEAL WITH A WHOLE FUCKIN JOINT!" He said aloud while running back down to the basement. Sure enough, the whole joint was gone and so was Micheal's sanity. Jeremy knew that despite Micheal smoking more often then Jeremy when Micheal smoked he went fucking insane and Jeremy had to be there to control him.

"Dude did you smoke the whole joint?!" Jeremy said pretending to be chill.

"OH fluck did iii? im sorrry" Micheal slurred out

'did he just say fluck?.....' Jeremy internally said. He held up 3 fingers and said how many is this?

"Purple!" 

Jeremy just smirked at this and wished it wasn't so damn adorable.

another joint later

Jeremy began to talk " Sooooo about earlier does that mean we're datin'?" If he wasn't so stoned the question would have super awkward to ask. But he was really stoned.

"Yup!" Micheal laughed

"Yay!" Jeremy said as he hugged Michael.

"Oh shit it's almost 1:30." Michael said as he checked his phone

"well I guess we should head to bed then Mikey.'

Earlier Jeremy had asked his dad if he could sleep over at Michael's house which was a normal thing because they've been best friends for 12 years and it was a Friday. Jeremy walked over to his bag in his bag was a pair of pajamas another set of clothes and his phone. he suddenly realized that he forgot his sleeping bag.

"Well, shit!" Jeremy cursed. As he sat down next to his bag in defeat.

" You okay Jere?" Micheal asked as he took off his jacket revealing a tank top.

"Yeah" he sighed "I forgot my sleeping bag though."

" Oh you can just sleep with me then!" Micheal said, still high as fuck.

Jeremy blushed at this but agreed nonetheless he was tired.

Micheal changed into shorts as Jeremy changed into his pajamas. After they were done changing Micheal took off his glasses then turned off the lights and laid down together after awhile Jeremy wrapped his arm around Micheal. Micheal was surprised by this but wrapped his arm around Jeremy. He kissed him, blushed, and said good night.

Jeremy was shocked at the kiss but not unpleasantly. Through the darkness, he could see his boyfriend blush as he felt his own face heat up. He said goodnight back and closed his eyes.

'If I could fall asleep in Micheal's arms every night life would be perfect' he thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> So..... it sucked right?
> 
> idk.
> 
> please feel free to leave a comment with your honest opinion or ideas for future chapters! I will reply to what I can.
> 
> kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
